Level 2 (Kirby's Blowout Blast)
|theme=Cloudy sky, beach |icon= |boss=Kracko Jr. |common enemies=Big Waddle Dee, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Chip, Glunk, Gordo, Grizzo, Key Dee, Scarfy, Spear Waddle Dee, Squishy, Waddle Dee}} '''Level 2' is an area in Dream Land's sky that serves as the second level in Kirby's Blowout Blast. General Information Level 2 is a beach location that cultivates flowers and palm trees. Its surface is checkered with tan and beige squares, and the blocks beneath it are two shades of brown. Palm trees can be seen piercing through the cloud line below. In Level 2 EX, the night sky changes the ground's hue; the checkers are pink and purple, and the clouds below turn to a peach color. As Kirby's Blowout Blast has a Kirby's Dream Land motif, Level 2 is based on Kirby's Dream Land's third stage: Float Islands. Stages Stage 1 The platform scrolls toward the Z-axis and has occasional palm trees and crevasses. Waddle Dees, Broom Hatters, Glunks, and Squishys inhabit this area. There are three gauntlets. Stage 2 The platform scrolls left to right and has Kirby move between palm trees and stretches at two elevations. Waddle Dees, Broom Hatters, Glunks, Squishys, and a Key Dee inhabit this area. There are three gauntlets. Stage 3 The platform scrolls left to right and toward the Z-axis. Kirby spends most of the stage weaving around elevated patches of land. Waddle Dees, Glunks, Squishys, Bronto Burts, a Grizzo, and a Key Dee inhabit this area, and Scarfy is introduced here. There are three gauntlets. Stage 4 The stage is a rectangle with two palm trees and pieces of food. Glunks and Squishys attack in the beginning, and Kracko Jr. appears after they are dispatched. Kirby must Inhale the stars he creates with his electrical attacks and and spit them out as Star Bullets to defeat the boss. He also rushes across the stage, so Kirby must avoid that. EX Stages By collecting enough Score Coins and earning high enough scores, a blue Warp Star appears in the Plaza that can take Kirby to Level 2 EX. It is largely the same as Level 2, though the stages are tweaked to be more challenging. The primary differences for each stage are: Stage 1 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies, Waddle Dees and Broom Hatters are removed; Bronto Burts and Gordos are added. The gauntlets are moved around and the platform scrolls away from the Z-axis. Stage 2 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra Dees, Cappies, Scarfys, and Spear Waddle Dees are added; the Key Dee is removed. One more gauntlet is added to the stage as well. Stage 3 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra enemies, Chips and Gordos are added; normal Waddle Dees are removed. Stage 4 EX The EX stage adds Scarfys and scaled-up enemies. Kracko Jr.'s Revenge appears after they are dispatched. He now rushes faster and creates four energy beams rather than two. Hidden stickers Level 2's hidden stickers are located in Stage 2 and Stage 2 EX. At the beginning of the stage, the player must tilt the camera down and to the right. KBlBl Hidden sticker 2-3.jpg|Hidden sticker KBlBl Hidden sticker 2-3 EX.jpg|Hidden sticker (EX) Gallery KBlBl Level 2EX Star.jpg|Warp Star (EX) KBlBl Level 2.jpg|Level map KBlBl Level 2 EX.jpg|Level map (EX) zh:第二大陆 (卡比吸入大作战) Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Sky Category:Sand